


Little Sister

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Five and Six after Episode Nine's ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateandbarrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/gifts).



"I don't remember family," Five murmured, sitting on a table in the storage room where Six was looking for supplies. Rations were getting awfully low, but it seemed as though the Raza had plenty of hiding places where things could be found. Both hoped that rations would be one of those things.

"None of us really do, you know," Six replied, not even looking up. He pressed his lips together unhappily as he moved one box out of the way. It had been filled with other boxes and nothing else of value. Why store a box of boxes?

"There are flashes, though. Sometimes. I can tell, I see it in the way they move around. And Four apparently has a family out there somewhere."

"That wants him dead," Six reminded her, looking up. His expression softened at her stricken expression. "Not every family is like that, but apparently, his is."

"I suppose I don't understand that," Five said quietly, putting her hands on her knees and kicking her feet a little. "Why wouldn't family love one another?"

"There are lots of reasons," Six said, abandoning the search. "Not everyone has a good home life, and especially not the kind of people that we used to be. Happy families tend to not breed mercenaries, you know." He looked around put his hands on his hips. "This storeroom is a bust. We'll have to make a stop to pick up supplies."

Five hopped down from the table with a gusty sigh, leading Six to take a long look at her. "Why all the sudden talk about family? What's gotten you riled up?"

"Shouldn't Four be more upset?" Five asked, voice rising in concern. "I would be, if I had family do something like that to me. I don't..." She looked at Six uncertainly, then down at the floor. "I barely remember life before we woke up. There was the gang, TJ... They were like family, I remember that much. I was willing to risk a lot to help TJ. But there had to be someone before that. There had to be _someone_ I was attached to. Family or something, someone that would have missed me. Someone I belonged to."

Six grasped her arm and then pulled her into a tight hug. "Regardless what happened before, the six of us are working together now."

"Seven. Don't forget the Android," Five murmured against his chest.

He chuckled as he let go, and Five reluctantly stepped away. "All right. Seven of us. A weird family, maybe, but we're your family now. How does that feel?"

Five gave him a lopsided grin. "Completely dysfunctional."

"As I'm sure most of our families were. And Four's definitely was." He nodded in direction of the storeroom door. "C'mon, let's go see if there's something we can do to distract you."

"Maybe a game?" Five asked, looking up at him with a pleading smile.

"And let you kick my ass again?" Six scoffed playfully. "What kind of mercenary am I?"

"A good one," Five declared with a grin.

Six had his doubts, but kept those thoughts to himself.

The End


End file.
